A new love story
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: i don't own any of the TF series but I do own Zoey. This came from my quizilla account Girly13 Rated K  just for the use of the word "hell"


I ran through the woods. My name is Zoey Stones. I have waist length black hair a butterfly tattoo on my stomach, long arms and legs, and bright green eyes. I ran from my parents. They come home drunk most nights, don't have good jobs, close to losing our home, and can barely afford to feed us. That's why I'm running. After a while I stopped to rest. I looked up and saw a jet. At first I didn't worry about it. I ran for about an hour before I started to get the creeps. The jet was following me and it was night. Before I could register anything the jet swooped down in front of me and turned into a giant robot. It stared down at me. It leaned down and picked me up. I stared at it. Scared. It smirked at the fact that it had intimidated me some. To it, it was holding me lightly but to me it was hurting me a bit.

I growled in pain. It smirked at my pain and squeezed me a little more. It was enjoying this. Then I felt a sharp pain jolt through my body. CRACK!

"AAAAAHHHHH!"I screamed as one of my ribs cracked. Then the robot squeezed me like I was a stress ball. I struggled to suck in oxygen as it crushed my lungs. Everything started to seem fuzzy from lack of oxygen. I went blank. When I woke up I was in some sort of ship. The same robot was holding me. He leaned down and dropped me when I was 10 ft. from the ground. I looked up and saw another robot. It stared down at me. I felt something wet on my shirt. I looked down. I was bleeding from the robot. And my ribs ached like hell!

"Starscream!" it barked. "We can't afford to damage the hostage! Oh well. This human is of little use to me now .Do what you wish with it!"

"Yes Megatron." said the one who had brought me here with a bow. He swiftly picked me up and walked away. Once into what I supposed to be his room he put me down on a large meal platform. He growled and punched the wall looking down at me. "What am I supposed to do with you!"

"Well...you should probably tell me your name." I said clutching my side.

"It's Starscream human," he said.

"MY NAME ISN'T HUMAN!" I yelled. He growled at me. "IT'S ZOEY!" He grabbed me roughly. I started to cry. "Starscream?" I asked.

"What!" he growled unhappily and a bit confused.

"I want you to do something." I said not lifting my head.

"Huh?" he asked in a confused voice.

"KILL ME! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!I screamed looking up at him tears streaming down my face. He looked at me in shock. "DROP ME! STEP ON ME! CRUSH MY BODY! BREAK MY BONES! SQUEEZE ME UNTIL BLOOD COMES OUT! SNAP MY NECK! JUST MAKE THIS PAIN STOP!" I screamed at him. "PLEASE! I'm begging you!" he was too shocked to speak. He ran out the door and out of the ship. He transformed into a jet and sped off. I slowly faded out of consciousness. I woke up in a hospital bed.

I felt numb and I ached all over. I was hooked up to an I.V. and was patched up on my side.

"Clairisa! I think she's waking up!" the sound of my dads voice snapped into my consciousness. I bolted upright.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"I screamed at them. "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS!" The nurse came over and gently pushed me back down onto my pillow.

"They are your parents. That's what they said." she said looking at me.

"THEY'RE NOT MY PARENTS! THEY'RE NOT!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. "GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Suddenly the whole room started to shake. Large thuds could be heard outside.

"WHATS GOING ON!" my mother yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT ITS GETTING CLOSER!" yelled the nurse trying to save everything falling off the shelves. I grinned but no one noticed. The shaking stopped. Then there was a defining thud near the window. The window shattered, spraying shards of glass everywhere. Part of Starscream's face appeared in the window.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!" my mother screamed.

"Holly..."my dad trailed off staring. I looked at the nurse. She had dropped everything and sat on the floor staring at Starscream's face, her glasses hanging from one ear. Starscream looked past them and at me.

"What was that screaming for? My spark practically went out when I heard it!" he questioned.

"So you do care about me?" I asked.

"I have my reasons!" he snapped and looked down at my parents. "Is this the cause of your screams?" he asked indicating to them. I nodded. He picked them up and gave me a questioning look.

"I don't care what you do with them." I said with a shrug. They gave me a fearful look. He smirked and squeezed them. My parents were frozen in fear. He squeezed them harder. I sat up to see what he was going to do when he set them down. He raised his foot and slammed it down inches in front of them. He did this three more times missing them by inches. Once he was done with that four large footprints surrounded them. They were still frozen in fear when he picked them up again. He gave them a good squeeze.

"Alright Starscream! I-I think that's enough!" I managed to choke out before I went into a fit of laughter. He put them down. The nurse scrambled to get up and hastily unhooked the I.V. from my arm as Starscream reached in to pick me up(breaking a lot of wall as he did so).He picked up the bed and all. The nurse backed up against the wall as to avoid getting hit by his incoming or outgoing hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at me. I smiled.

"So you do care about me!" I exclaimed. He frowned and said

"I already told you. I have my reasons." he said slowly and clearly as if I were some animal that he was trying to get to understand him. I giggled at this and he looked down at me. For a moment I could have sworn he smiled.

I got off the bed and Starscream dropped it. The bed narrowly missed my parents when it landed. He looked at me for a minuet.

"What I want to know is how long? How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About three days." he said. "I would check on you in the morning and night. It would give the nurse a scare," he said with a laugh to himself." A few times when I was sitting by the tree there a doctor would come around the corner and notice me after a little bit, stair at me then run off in the other direction screaming." he said with a laugh. "Sometimes I would stand up and look over the building to see the humans run for their vehicles screaming, and drive off at top speed."

~Starscream's P.O.V.~

She stared up at me. Fear in her eyes. My smile faded.

"So, that's what I am to you…SOME TOY FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT! You-YOU MONSTER!" she screamed and ran off towards the forest. All I could do was stair after her.

"Swindle! Go after her!" I commanded my Minicon. Even though I knew it would do no good. He went off. I punched a boulder. I growled. What's wrong with me! I thought angrily. Why can't I keep my mouth shut! Even though I know it'll only hurt someone else or myself! Why do I say it anyway! Why! Why! What am I doing wrong! I thought furiously. Why is it that I'm always on the receiving end of a beating! Weather its physically or mentally! Why? Why! I've been the cause of her crying twice now! I don't get it! Why is it me! Why is it always me! My thoughts whirled furiously in my head. Only fueling my rage. Then I let it out I let out all my rage and frustration. By the time I realized what I had done, put every human, Minicon and thing around in grave danger...it was to late. My venting session had begun. And it would be big. Very big. All common sense was put aside as my rage took over.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"I screamed. It had never felt so good to let out my rage in all my existence!

I snarled and crushed a rock. I ripped trees, buildings, and rocks apart with my hands and sword, The Wing Saber letting out screams and snarls of rage as I did so. After a few minuets the part I was in looked like a tornado had struck. My rage welling even higher I headed for the city. Ripping and slicing anything in my path apart. Fire burning in my eyes as I tore it apart. I ripped buildings and human homes apart. Slashing, half destroying and completely destroying everything. Humans got killed but I didn't pity them or care. They were insects that meant nothing. I could crush them at will. Soon their police came. I disposed of them quickly with no problems. All their attacks against me were futile and weak attempts. I knew the Autobots would come soon but I didn't care. I would just kill them too.

~Zoey's P.O.V.~

Something grabbed my arm. A robot about my height was behind me. It started to drag me back the way I had came. Back towards Starscream.

"STOP! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE! STOP!" it didn't stop. The robot kept dragging me. It stopped at the edge of the forest. I turned around because I felt something warm on my back.

~Starscream's P.O.V.~

I didn't know that Swindle had returned. Or that he had Zoey with him. They watched from a safe distance as I let all hell break loose on this city, things and humans in it.

~Zoey's P.O.V.~

I covered my mouth with my hands as I watched Starscream go on a rampage of mass destruction. Beating everything into nothing. Everything I saw in front of me bloodshed, death, destruction, human slaughter, fire, beaten homes, buildings (Some buildings and homes had gashes from his sword others were completely demolished or looked as if they had never existed and still others had large gaping holes from his fists in them. The city lay in ruins, as did everything from the hospital to the city. Nothing had survived him.).this was all his doing. I saw his true nature. His nature was demonic, evil, destructive, twisted and cruel. I saw him walk out of the flames leaving the ravaged city behind him. I had sunk to my knees' tears welling in my eyes.

~Starscream's P.O.V.~

I made my way back towards Swindle who was at the edge of the forest. I saw he had returned. Then I saw Zoey. She had seen what I had done! My anger and rage went out like a light being flicked off. My thoughts started to accelerate in panic. They wiped past one another. I was unable to look for words. I choked on everything that came to me. Forcing it back down my throat. Her face was the only other thing I could register besides my fear and panic. Her face...it was pained, betrayed, scared and a mix of other emotions. But what showed most on her face was her deep fear of me. Tears glistening bright in her eyes.

"Starscream..." she started "you really are a monster." she finished as tears started down her face.

"NO! NO I'M NOT!" I said even though I knew it was true. She looked up at me pained and afraid. She got up and ran back into the forest. Swindle looked up at me with a 'this is your fault' look. "WHAT!" I growled angrily. Make it 3 and 2 betrayals! I growled in my head.

"Nothing." beeped Swindle.

"Come on Swindle! I'm going after her!" I said and made my way into the forest after her. I had to do something. I was about the same height as a tree if not a little taller. With Swindle on my shoulder I walked searching the ground for her. I caught up to her soon.

~Zoey's P.O.V.~

I ran faster as I heard Starscream coming. Tears stung my eyes.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"I screamed. His metal footsteps disappeared after 4 min. but I kept running. I didn't want to face him again. I didn't want him to catch me.

~Starscream's P.O.V.~

I took a detour so I could cut her off. I skidded out onto the part where she was headed. She came to a halt in front of me. I stood there looking down at her.

"Zoey! Listen to me!" I said. She stared up at me in fear. I stooped down onto one knee. I rested one arm on my knee. "Please. I need you to listen to me." I said looking down at her. I put my hand on the ground. She looked at me. Backing away from me. "Please. Just trust me. I don't want to hurt you."

"How do I know that! I saw what you did!" she yelled.

"Yes. I know. I didn't mean for that to happen. But, you can trust me. I must admit even I am unsure of myself!" I said. It was the truth. I was unsure of myself. If I were a human I would cry. And just let it out. I wanted to cry right then. Wanted for her to trust me! She looked at me. And took a step towards me. She walked onto my open hand. I set her on my shoulder next to Swindle. "Thank you. I'm glad you decided to trust me. Thank you so much Zoey. "I said as I flew upward. "I thank you Zoey. You are the first human besides my human friend Alexis to trust me." A shot flew past me. I stopped. I saw my leader Megatron in front of us. He was here for Zoey! I shot back towards the ground. "MEGATRON! I WON'T LET YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON ZOEY!"I screamed at him as he shot at me. I landed. Megatron landed in front of me. I put Zoey and Swindle down. I stood up. He sneered.

"Starscream, you fool! Protecting a human! You think you can stand against me! I will show you how wrong you are!" he said." I will get that human! But if you want a fight...I'll be glad to eliminate you first! You're an unreliable traitor! You're mindless! Those worthless Autobots are brainwashing you! You've become soft Starscream! Like an Autobot!"

"Swindle! Take Zoey somewhere safe!" I ordered Swindle. "RUN!"

"Starscream-" Zoey started.

"No!" I growled jumping in Megatrons way. "GO!NOW!"I yelled. Swindle lead her away. "YOUR MINE MEGATRON!"I screamed and charged at Megatron with my Wing Saber ready.

~Zoey's P.O.V.~

Half an hour later Starscream came. He was beaten up.

"Starscream..."

"There's...no way...in...h-heck...I...was...going to...let him...get...you...Z-Zoey." he wheezed through gasps of pain and deep breaths before collapsing on the ground. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Starscream?"

"What...is it...Zoey?"

"I...trust you."

"Thank you." he said and lifted one hand putting it over me. "Zoey..."

"What?" I asked snuggling up to him. Even though it wasn't all that comfortable.

"Thank you for saving me."

"What? From what?"

"From myself. Now I am sure of myself. I know what I must and want to do."

"What do you want and have to do?"

"Join...the Autobots. That I must do. Protecting you and the other humans and Minicons...is what I want to do."


End file.
